


Furetakute nobashita yubi no saki (I wanted to touch you so I extended my fingers)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [22]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hometowns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Really, Yutti. I know we’re not in Tokyo and that you seem to think Sendai it’s like the third world or something, but I assure you we get TV and papers. People know Johnny’s here too.”





	Furetakute nobashita yubi no saki (I wanted to touch you so I extended my fingers)

**Title:** Furetakute nobashita yubi no saki (I wanted to touch you so I extended my fingers)

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 1.687

 **Prompt:[243\. A golden shield](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)** ; [1 – Holding hands](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. Title’s from Yamada Ryosuke’s Do it Again.

 

Yuto was an incredibly cheerful person.

Way less than what he showed in front of the camera, of course, or Hikaru was sure he would’ve banged his head against a wall a very long time ago.

Still, he was plenty cheerful. Especially at times like these, when the planets had aligned, a once in a lifetime chance, and they both had the weekend off work.

When they had found out, it had taken them a while to come down from the high, and realize that their initial ideas as to how spend their time – like going to Paris, or to the U.S. – where a bit over the top.

It had been Yuto who had suggested they spent some time with his family in Sendai, and Hikaru had wholeheartedly agreed.

He hadn't been at his parents in a while, and he was dying to see his niece and nephew. Besides, whenever Yuto was there, all of his family toned down the usual craziness, as if they were still trying to impress him or something. The first times Hikaru used to tell them that it wasn’t necessary, now he just went with the flow; they tended to get off his case, so all the best for him anyway.

His parents had been thrilled to see them, and his mom had outdone herself making Yuto feel part of the family; he had been knowing them for years now, and Hikaru suspected he didn’t need the input, but he also knew his boyfriend was always incredibly pleased by the way the Yaotome family dealt with him.

They had had lunch a little while ago, and they were currently lying on the elder’s bed, basically unable to move.

“How come that every time your mother cooks for us I feel just like I’ve been through an Haikaropa segment?” Yuto asked, rolling on his side to look at the elder. “Seriously, I'm astonished you’re this thin.”

Hikaru chuckled, bringing his hand through the younger’s hair, caressing him distractedly.

“She shows much more restraint when I'm here alone. I don’t know, I suppose she wants to make sure you won’t call your mother to tell her we starved you.” he joked.

Yuto groaned, hiding his face in the pillow.

“That’s because you keep going on and on about my mother with her. You’re just trying to start a feud.” he whined, his voice coming out muffled.

Hikaru leant toward him, pressing a quick kiss behind his ear.

“We’re the one getting spoiled in the battle. I'm not about to complain.” he sat up, stretching. “So, what do you want to do? We can also spend the whole afternoon in bed if you want, I think we’re long overdue some relax.”

He had to try, at least.

“No way.” the younger jumped up, throwing a quick look outside the window. “Let’s go for a walk. It’s such a nice day, and we hardly ever get to do normal stuff like this in Tokyo. I say we take advantage of it.” he suggested, and he was up in a flash, rummaging through his luggage in search for something to wear.

“But look, here.” the elder said, brushing his hand over the duvet. “Bed. Incredibly beautiful bed. Where we could easily lie down and try to digest the side of beef we’ve just eaten.” he tried to sound alluring, despite knowing it was completely useless.

Yuto turned to look at him, chuckling.

“We’ve got one of those at home as well. Isn't the point of taking a trip doing stuff you wouldn’t do otherwise?” he asked, sounding incredibly logical.

As hard as Hikaru tried, he couldn’t find a nice comeback, so he just gave up.

And as he sat up, feeling a little nauseous, he decided that perhaps a stroll wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

 

~

 

“Yutti, I honestly doubt this was a nice idea.” Hikaru winced, looking up at the sky.

Yuto turned to look at him, a grin on his face.

“Whenever I complain about snow in Tokyo you act all high and mighty, as if being from Sendai makes you the king of snowfalls or something. And now that we’re actually here, it’s actually snowing and I'm alright with it you’re going to back out?” he mocked him. “Come on, you can barely notice is coming down. It’s actually kind of nice, isn't it?” he asked, hopeful.

Hikaru grimaced, then he shrugged.

“Yeah, well... I guess it is. Somehow.” he sighed. “But we’re getting to the park and back. It’s cold, and if we were to get a fever or something my mom would never let us go away again. We would have to quit our jobs and live here, in their house, and I don’t think I can stand a lifetime of my mother trying to bribe you into liking my family.”

Yuto burst out laughing, shaking his head.

“Never thought a cold could bring on such tragedy. I swear we won’t be out long, then. It’s a nice compromise.”

And then, as they walked toward the park, Hikaru focused on his steps to avoid slipping on the snow which had already deposited on the ground, Yuto grabbed his hand.

Just like that.

He reacted almost too instinctively, and he realized how harsh he had been the exact moment he pulled his hand away from him.

Yuto looked hurt, and he really couldn’t blame him. But seriously, he had been caught completely off guard.

“I'm sorry.” he told him, trying to sound sincerely apologetic. Then he looked around a couple of times, establishing that there weren’t that many people on the street, and the few that were there seemed to be busy avoiding the snow. “But, really, Yutti. I know we’re not in Tokyo and that you seem to think Sendai it’s like the third world or something, but I assure you we get TV and papers. People know Johnny’s here too.” he told him, puckering his lips.

He wanted to please Yuto as much as he could, but he wasn’t going to let his feeling comfortable slip into carelessness.

The younger looked at him, unsure.

“Yeah, I know. It’s just that... everything feels so natural here. It’s beautiful. Not just the place and the snow but, you know, your family also. What I'm trying to say is...” he paused and took a deep breath, apparently trying to put an order to his thoughts. “Whenever I'm here, it feels like there’s a golden shield protecting us from the eyes of others. I know it’s silly and I know anyone here could snap a compromising picture of us and we’d be done. But I can't help it, sometimes I forget we’re not supposed to do anything ambiguous in the first place.” he gave him a little smile, the one he used when he tried to make Hikaru forgive him.

“That’s fine.” he rushed to say. “It’s not that big of a deal, I get it.” he smiled to him. “Let me just be the responsible one for once. I don’t get that many chances at it.” he pointed out, and Yuto shrugged.

“Fine. Yeah, I guess you’re right, it’s not even worth it, is it?” he said, sucking in his lower lip. “Well, let’s go. I wouldn’t want the snow to get so bad that you’ll convince me we have to go back.”

He walked ahead, Hikaru following him suit. He knew the younger had gotten bothered, but he couldn’t find it in himself to comply to the hand-holding thing, not where people could actually spot them.

They kept quiet until they reached the park, and after having walked inside there for a while Yuto was smiling again.

“It’s beautiful, here.” he said, looking around. “Say what you will, but it’s different from Tokyo. Snow’s got a complete different feeling.”

Hikaru shrugged, chuckling.

“Far from me wanting to say anything bad on my hometown.” he sighed, content. “It’s actually pretty peaceful. Despite the fact that we’ll probably wake up with a bad case of pneumonia tomorrow morning.” he commented, watching around himself as the snow thickened.

Yuto grimaced, then he raised his arms.

“Fine, fine. I guess you’re right. I’ve had my stroll, I’ve had my dosage of northern feeling. We can head back home, if you want.”

Hikaru took a slightly longer road to get back, still trying to please the younger. The snow was definitely worse now, and they were basically alone down in the streets.

Well, he could’ve worked something out.

Trying to let it go unnoticed, he reached out his hand, grabbing Yuto’s. The younger stopped for a moment, but all he did was smile to him, tightening his hold as hard as he could.

Scared Hikaru was going to let him go, the elder thought.

They kept walking hand in hand – and as fast as they could to avoid the most likely coming blizzard – until they reached Hikaru’s house.

“So...” the elder said, taking his time in looking for the keys, now that they were under the awning. “Am I forgiven for being insensitive and overcautious?” he smirked.

“You didn’t need forgiveness. I meant it, you were right.” Yuto let his fingers trail through the elder’s, watching absorbed their hands. “But it’s nice nonetheless. I'm glad people here get so scared of snow that they holed themselves up in their homes.” he joked.

“Makes all the difference from Tokyo, uh?” Hikaru went along, then he looked around for a moment and leant toward Yuto, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“It does. It seems like I was right, after all. We _do_ have a shield protecting us here.” he said, nodding toward the snow. “It may not be golden, but I can make it work.”

Hikaru sighed theatrically, finally finding the keys and pushing the younger inside.

“Come on, you sappy little thing. Let me show you what it’s appropriate for me to do to you when we don’t need a shield in the first place.”

And that, luckily for Hikaru, that just worked in whatever corner of the world they were.


End file.
